The study will determine the safety & effectiveness of fusion matrix. Each patient undergoing vascular surgery may present with multiple-bleeding sites during surgery. All bleeding sites in a given patient will be treated with either fusion matrix or the control topical hemostatic agent (gelfoam + thrombin). Analysis will be performed for the total number of bleeding episodes encountered where treatment is attempted.